


Battle Of The Twitcams

by AmalgamWriter



Series: The Games We Play [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalgamWriter/pseuds/AmalgamWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are in Settle this time, with Josh and Andy. The rain is keeping them in so they decide it's time for another game. What insanity will ensue this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Of The Twitcams

It had been a little over a week since Liam and Niall shared their secret. Harry and Louis too. The fans had taken it really well. Most saying the knew 'Larry' and 'Niam' were real. Management was pissed but they got over it quickly enough.

The band was in Seattle tonight. It was pissing down rain so Liam and Niall decided to stay in. Andy was visiting, as were a few other friends from back home. Liam and Niall were hanging out in their room with Josh and Andy while everyone else were out at Club something or other. They didn't really know or care.

“So what should we do tonight?” Andy asked as he plopped down into Josh's lap. Andy and Josh had gotten really close lately. Liam and Niall had bets going on how long it would be until the were dating officially, or at least fucking occasionally.

“How about another Twitcam game? I had a really cool idea actually,” Niall said, smiling brightly.

“Oooh! Do tell love,” Liam cooed, kissing Niall's nose lightly.

“I was thinking we could do like a twitcam battle type thing. Set our laptops like back to back and run simultaneous twitcams and see who can get the most viewers in an hour,” Niall told them, laughing.

“That sounds bloody brilliant. I vote for Team Nosh verses whatever the fuck their ship name would be!” Josh laughed while Liam shoved him. He didn't move far with the wait of Andy on his lap though.

“What're the rules?” Liam asked. He really loved the idea. He truly loved the games they played and wondered how he got so lucky to have such a great boyfriend.

“Simple. The player must remain on his camera at all times while trying to do or say shit to get the other followers to come over to his. Andy and Josh would be free to move around the room but we wouldn't. The laptops couldn't be moved either and must remain back-to-back at all times. The team with the most viewers at he end of 1 hour wins! Losers owe the winners 1 sexual favor!” Niall explained, ending with a wink. No matter who wins the game, everyone wins in the end.

Liam and Josh burst out laughing as Andy shouted, “LIDY! Lidy for the win!” It was just like Andy to think of something so ridiculous.

“Lidy verse Nosh it is. You know we're gonna kick your arses right?” Josh teased Andy, smacking his hip playfully since he could reach the others arse.

Andy and Josh got the laptops set up while Liam and Niall got the word out. The fans were freaking out over Niall's tweet. 'getting ready 2 play a new game w/the boyfriend. Twitcam battles anyone? Who will you watch? Nosh vs Lidy. Bring it on big boy!'

Liam's tweet was much the same, though he said Niall & Josh vs Liam & Andy rather than use the 'ship' names. Didn't want to confuse the fans too much before driving them crazy after all.

Once everything was set up and everyone was comfortable, they started the live feed.

“Welcome to Battle Of The Twitcams!” Niall announced loudly. “Can everyone hear me on both cams? We all good?”

“And how about me? Can everyone hear me alright?” Liam asked. He wasn't as loud and abrasive as Niall but then again, he rarely ever was.

Within 3 minutes Niall was ahead by 1,000 viewers and they hadn't even started really doing anything yet. They were just explaining the rules of the game and making sure everything was working properly. Andy and Josh were huddled together off camera, whispering to each other. Liam and Niall knew this wasn't going to end well for either of them but there was nothing they could do about it. It did bode well for the whole 'Ansh' thing, or whatever their ship name would be.

“So what should I do to win over Niall's lovely viewers guys?” Liam asked his fans. He had a few ideas but wanted to start small. He had a whole hour after all. No need to rush the gun.

Liam laughed at the wilder suggestions began to pour in. 'Get naked.' 'Show us your bare arse.' 'Touch yourself.' 'Jack off!'

Liam wonders if Niall is getting the same kinds of messages. Actually they were probably worse. Liam was the 'puppy dog' after all. He was 'innocent'. If only they really knew how far from innocent he truly was. He had some of the biggest kinks out there.

“Ooooh! The cinnamon challenge! We have cinnamon in the kitchen. Can't have toast without it can we?” Andy says as he reads the different things being said as he sits perched next to Liam. The last time they had attempted the cinnamon challenge, Louis ended up puking for almost an hour. It was still hilarious though.

“Hey Josh, can you grab the milk?” Niall asks as an idea enters his twisted little mind. Something he had seen some idiot on youtube do.

Josh got up to get Niall's milk while Andy grabs Liam a glass of water and the cinnamon. He wondered what the fans would say tomorrow about all the stupid shit they were doing tonight. He knew he would definitely enjoy reading it as he's recovering from the fucking Niall is going to give him before bed.

“While Li tries to swallow a spoon full of cinnamon, I'm going to chug what you all in America call a ½ gallon of milk in under 5 minutes. Hopefully without throwing up!” Niall announced as the boys returned to their respective partners, so to speak.

The boys chuckled as their numbers fluctuated around 60,000 viewers. Liam gained quite a few more viewers than Niall, most not wanting to see their favorite Irish lad puke.

Niall chugged the milk easily, letting out a loud burp. “Coulda used a biscuit or two to help it along,” he laughed. People tend to under estimate just HOW MUCH Niall can put away with ease. They may always see him eating, but they still don't realize that eating is a literal hobby for the blonde.

Liam's struggled with the cinnamon challenge. He didn't realize just how dry his mouth could get or just how hard it would be to swallow, not to mention the TASTE. He may never eat cinnamon toast again. Ever. “Fuck,” Liam sputtered finally, spiting most of it out. He chugged down the water Andy had brought him but it wasn't enough. As far as Liam was concerned, nothing would be enough again.

Josh laughed, throwing his hand into Niall's stomach without thinking as Andy rushed to get Liam some more water. Niall let out a pained groan at the sudden assault before lurching forward and hurling loudly into the little trashcan full of tissues and crumpled paper. The sound was sickening. Liam almost choked on his water at he sound. It took everything he had not to throw up himself. The water mixed with cinnamon wasn't helping either. From the looks on Andy and Josh's faces, they weren't doing any better with it.

Josh and Andy were enjoying watching Liam and Niall's self-inflicted pain. It's always fun to watch their games. Until their thrust into the middle of them that is.

Niall had a pair of sheers and was carving a large N into Josh's chest hair while Liam was shaving random patterns into Andy's leg hair. It was quite artistic as far a Liam was concerned. Niall was winning with 72,326 viewers to Liam's 71,291. The numbers were constantly fluctuating as they moved from one stupid stunt to the next. There were only 10 more minutes left until the winner was announced when Niall decided to do something management would kill him for if he followed through.

“Okay guys, let's get the win! If let's say...30,000 more people come watch me, getting my viewer count up over 75,000, I will play our new song Little Things for you! It isn't supposed to be released for another 4 days. We know how excited y'all are for it,” Niall announced. Liam's shocked. That's a bloody brilliant plan. Liam couldn't help but wonder how it would sound just Niall and his guitar, no one else in the room, in the world. Just the two of them and the music. Liam now had a plan for later at least. Guess Josh and Andy would have to bunk together, not that Liam thought that would be a problem...at all.

“If you all stay with me, and 25,000 of Niall's beautiful viewers join us, I will make out with Andy for a full 5 minutes. Who knows, maybe I'll even let him feel me up!” Liam tells the camera. He knew Niall wouldn't mind. Just like Liam and Andy fooled around sometimes, so did Josh and Niall. They had rules and boundaries that would never be crossed but all the boys had a somewhat open relationship with each other. Even Zayn, who was the 'straightest' boy in the band, made out with the others on occasion. For them, it was normal.

“Liam!” Niall shouted out with a laugh. He really didn't care what Liam and Andy did, but he was worried about the sanity of the fans with this one. They would have the deaths of thousands of screaming 12 year old girls on their heads. As well as Paul's heart attack.

In the end, Liam gained more viewers than Niall so he and Andy sat pressed together while Niall and Josh watched. Their lips were pressed together, tongues dancing. Liam tugged at Andy's hair while Andy ran his fingertips under the hem of Liam's loose fitting shorts. His hand found Liam's rock hard cock, teasing and stroking him. A low moan escaped Liam's lips before Andy pulled his hand away, slowly stopping kissing Liam.

“Time's up lover boy,” Andy chuckles. “Besides, I really think that's something Niall should help finish.” Andy winked at him.

“Goodbye boys and girls, hope you enjoyed the show,” Liam and Niall said together before shutting off the laptops.

“These games are going to get us all in trouble one day,” Niall laughed as he wrapped his arms around Liam. They kissed deeply, heading to the bedroom as Andy and Josh did the same.

 

_The games we play,_

_We always play together._

_Without you,_

_There would be no fun for me._


End file.
